Hitherto, an indoor unit of an air-conditioning apparatus (hereinafter, referred to as an “indoor unit”) which detects the location of a person who is present in a room (hereinafter, referred to as a “person-in-room”) and which blows air in a manner which avoids the person-in-room or, on the contrary, in a manner which blows air toward the person-in-room, in order to enhance the comfort of the person-in-room, has been known.
The indoor unit not only detects the location of a person-in-room but also detects the activity state of the person-in-room and controls the temperature, the amount, and the blowing direction of conditioned air, based on the activity state. That is, an indoor unit is disclosed in which when the indoor unit detects that the amount of activity of the person-in-room (hereinafter, referred to as a “user”) has increased due to light exercise or light labor, air is intensively blown to the user to remove the amount of heat generated by the activity, so that an increase in the body temperature of the user is suppressed and therefore the user does not feel hot (for example, see Patent Literature 1).